


Freddie Mercury's Redemption

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie deserves to be forgiven, M/M, Paul is an asshole, Poor Roger, Scene like in a movie, but another reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie finally sees  that he is doing wrong.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Freddie Mercury's Redemption

„Without me you'd be a dentist drumming 12/8-time blues at the weekend at the Crown and Anchor.”

Every time Roger heard these words he felt pain and could not stop his tears. Because of Paul, he lost the chance, to tell Freddie that he loved him. Before he could take courage, Freddie began to move away from them. Now he was in Munich and they didn't know what was happening to him.  
Roger went out into the street. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the car. After a while, there was a accident. The blond man was very hurt. The ambulance immediately took him to intensive care.  
Later  
"Why didn't he look at the road ?!" Brian was furious. He walked there and back again.  
"Don't be so nervous. We both know why. Now we have to get Fred here. Maybe it will finally, shake him.  
"I don't think so. You are naive John."  
"And you stupid."  
Boys' quarrels were interrupted by Mary's arrival.  
"I'm sorry that I am so late. What about him?"  
"He has serious wounds. He'll survive."  
"Did you call Freddie? He should be here after all."  
"Brian thinks he doesn't care about him." said John, looking at Brian reproachfully.  
"Maybe" Brian was skeptical.  
"Paul does not let us come to him." John said sadly.  
"I'll go to him." Mary hugged them and ran out of the hospital.  
One day later  
Mary flew to Munich by plane. She went to Freddie's rented house. It was pouring rain. She saw her friend lying on the couch. She knocked. Freddie woke up. When he saw her, he immediately stood up and opened the door.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Come in, come in."  
Mary came in and hugged him.  
"Why did you come all this way?"  
"I just haven't heard from you in so long, and I phoned and phoned. I have to tell you something important."  
Suddenly the girl noticed drugs on the floor and looked at him with fear.  
"No, no. I've been working, that's all."  
"Freddie, you're burning the candle at both ends."  
"Yes, but the glow is so divine. Being human is a condition that requires a little anesthesia."  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Stay with me please. I have to finish the album"  
Mary sighed and looked at him.  
"You don't know anything?"  
"About what." Freddie was a little worried. "  
"Roger had an accident and is seriously injured. You must go home. You must finally tell him that you love him. He also loves you very much."  
Freddie staggered and sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands.  
"What about him? Why didn't you tell me."  
"We told Paul. He didn't tell you? We knew it would be so."  
There was guilt on Freddie's face. Mary patted his shoulder.  
"It'll be okay. Just come back."  
Suddenly Paul entered the house with a bunch of drunk people.  
"Mary. What a pleasant surprise. You could have said you would come." After a while, he told his guests to go to the kitchen and he follow them.  
"Actually, I'm not staying." Mary wanted to leave. Freddie asked her to wait for him outside. She agreed and left. Freddie went for his things. Paul stopped him in the hall.  
"Freddie? What are you doing? You'll catch your death."  
Freddie was furious  
"Why didn't you tell me about Roger?"  
"He was horrible to you. I didn't want to waste your time."  
"He is not a horrible. You should tell me"  
"Of course I did. You forgot. You're always forgetting things. Come in now and have a drink."  
"You're out." Freddie said pushing him away.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want you out of my life."  
"Cause I'm the only one left, now you're blaming me for everything?"  
"I blame myself. I love Roger. And you know that. "  
"So I'm out? Just like that? After everything we've been through? Just think of the photos I have. I know who you are, Freddie Mercury!" Paul was also angry.  
Freddie was even more angry. He turned  
"You know when you gone really rotten? Really rotten? Fruit fly. Dirty, little, fruit fly. Coming to feast on what's left. Well, there isn't much left for you to feast on anymore! So, fly off! Do what you like with your photographs and your stories ... but promise me one thing ... that I never want to see your face again ... ever. "  
Paul tried to stop him. Freddie punched him in the nose. Then he went with Mary to London. He wanted to go to the hospital straight away. There they went to the intensive care unit. Brian John and Miami stood there. The guitarist went away as soon as he saw him. Freddie sat down in the chair. After a while, Miami sat down next to him.  
"Don't shout at me. I know I'm terrible."  
"Maybe you'll finally say you love him."  
"How do you know?"  
"Everyone knows."  
Freddie buried his face in his hands. A few hours later, the doctor came and said that Roger woke up after the surgery. Despite the opposition of still angry Brian Miami, Mary and John ordered Freddie to come in.  
Freddie dressed apron and entered the ward. Roger was lying pale on the bed. His eyes were closed. Freddie sat down next to him. He took a pale hand and kissed it. Roger looked at him.  
"Freddie."  
"I'm sorry for everything." Freddie lowered his head on the mattress and cried. After a moment, he felt the hand of a delicacy stroking his hair. He looked up. Roger was crying too.  
"I was hit by a car because I was thinking about you. Good and bad times. I love you."  
"I love you too," Freddie started stroking the rosy cheeks. After a while they kissed. And after Roger left the hospital, they lived together. They decided to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene when Freddie throws Paul is one of my favorites (right after Live Aid.)  
> Happy Easter in a time of plague


End file.
